Hitherto, it is known that various ester compounds of tetrafluorobenzyl alcohol given by formula (1):
    wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, methyl group, methoxy group or methoxymethyl group, and R2 and R3 independently represent a chlorine atom, hydrogen atom or methyl group,    are effective for controlling insects which are harmful to fabric in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,225,495, 6,294,576, 4,889,872 and so on.
In general, fabric protectant is used in the package for preventing damage of fabric by direct contact of the fabric protectant with the fabric. However, the effect of the fabric protectant may decrease by absorption of the active ingredient in the fabric protectant into the envelope.